1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-speed data communication cables using twisted pair wires. More particularly, it relates to cables having groups of twisted pair wires.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cables for high-speed data communications typically consist of multiple twisted pair wires. As the number of pairs increases, pair-to-pair crosstalk becomes a difficulty. As crosstalk increases, the data integrity diminishes and data can become lost. The industry has set certain standards for crosstalk, including powersum crosstalk as defined in the latest standard, EIA/TIA-568-A. Various cable configurations have been used in order to reduce crosstalk and meet the industry standards.
In one implementation, the twisted pair wires are separated into small groups which are insulated and cabled together. In a second design groups of wire pairs are formed around fillers, generally having a tubular construction. Each of the groups is laid side-by-side in an outer jacket forming an oval. Another design includes five groupings of wire pairs around fillers which are cabled together in a jacket having a star type configuration.
These configurations are difficult to use. The non-round configurations limit flexibility and hinders installation in conduits and around bends. The additional fillers used with each group increases the size of the cable. Also, the, positioning of the various groups hinders separating pairs of wires for making connections.
Therefore, a need exists for a cable having multiple twisted pair wires with limited crosstalk and improved handling capabilities.